


This Should Be Fun

by SaltySadness



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Summoning AU, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, NSFW, Overstimulation, Rarepair, Wilford sucks dick for free, a little bit of knife being held to neck is the only real violence, blowjob, marv summons Wilford, remember kids consent is important which is why Wilford is always asking, wilford tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Marvin is a demon worshiper, and decides it would be fun to summon a demon. Not like anything could go wrong there. Wilford, unfortunately for Marvin, is an incubus.Hope y'all have a good Christmas/happy holidays, this is for my friend Pep.Sorry if Marv absolutely sucks, I am not good at JSE egos.





	This Should Be Fun

Marvin wasn't very smart. He had never really made wise decisions about his life. He dropped out of college, for one, and joined a cult. He was _very_ involved with said cult. Over time, the cult was unsuccessful with their attempts to summon anything, so he grew bored and left. At this point, the cult was already rapidly losing members, so he wasn't in too much danger. He was now 28, and living in a one-bedroom apartment, working a boring job. He still had his old books from his cult days, but they were dusty and unused. Today was Thursday, November 29th, and Marvin had just finished working and had arrived home. Today, his boredom had taken a particularly strong grip on Marv, and he decided to pull out a book and attempt to summon a demon. He knew it probably wouldn't work, but it would still be fun. So he cracked open this book and went to the most absurd ritual: how to summon an incubus. This would never work. 

Oh, how wrong he was. After Marvin had completed the ritual, he sat back and laughed at himself for even trying. Nothing would happen, end of story. He checked the time: 10:16 pm. He needed to sleep. The man took off his ritual mask and placed it on his nightstand, throwing himself into bed. It didn't take long for him to pass out. But, he woke up only two hours later, due to a noise in his living room. Marv groggily grabbed the mask, putting it on as he went to confront whatever caused the noise. The mask would freak any intruder out, it's worked before. Marv peered into the dark room, flicking on the switch. His exhausted brain took a moment to process whatever he was looking at. A man. A man with bright pink hair. A man with a yellow dress shirt, pink suspenders, and brown pants. A man with a hot pink mustache and eyes that seem to be a hypnotizing swirl of pink and yellow. A man that was approaching him with a shark-toothed grin and a gun handle in his pocket. A man holding a knife- it was against Marvin's throat before he could react. The man smiled. "Hey there pretty, are you the one who called me?" 

Marvin's mouth fell open in shock. He swallowed harshly, feeling the blade digging slightly into his skin. "You're... are you a demon?"

"Don't prefer that term but yes, I am. Incubus to be exact. Why did you call me? Someone not satisfied with mortal affairs anymore?"

"I..uh...I guess? I was just messing around but, uh, I would be down for fun I suppose."

The man let out a deep laugh that didn't sound all that human. "What's your name, pretty?"

"Marvin. And you?" 

"Call me... Wilford. Yes, Wilford." The man sounded it out like it was the first time he used it. It clearly wasn't his name, but what did that matter to Marvin? The knife withdrew from his neck and Marvin let out a deep sigh of relief. He took off his mask slowly, dropping it on the tv stand as Wilford looked over his face. He ran a thumb that was weirdly warm and numbing across his jaw, sending shivers down his back. His brain became slightly more awake, as he realized he was half-hard from the demon's touch alone. Wilford let out that laugh again, working Marvin up all the way. "My, my. You're already so excited to see me."

Marvin nodded, his face starting to burn red. Wilford looked at him in an almost pitiful way. He sunk down to his knees, looking up at Marvin. "Would you like help with this?" He purred, hands on Marvin's thighs as Marvin quickly nodded. Wilford pushed him backwards onto the couch, pulling off Marv's pajama pants. Marv looked away, feeling exposed as he wore nothing under the pants. Wilford smiled up at him, making him turn into an intense shade of cherry red. "Ready, pretty?" 

Marvin, lost for words, made eye contact and nodded again, and moaned lowly as Wilford sunk his mouth on his cock. His mouth was perfect, making Marvin squirm and want more. Wilford also had no gag reflex, making the next few minutes absolute heaven for Marvin as Wilford bobbed his head and used his tongue in ways Marvin knew couldn't possibly be done by a human. Marvin hardly noticed that coil in his stomach before he came down Wilford's throat with a cry of pleasure. The incubus swallowed, smiling up at Marvin. "You seem like the type of mortal to want even more, hm?" 

"Y-Yeah, yes please. That would be amazing." Marvin whined, feeling himself getting worked up again as Wilford traced his thighs with his magic fingers. Whatever powers he had worked as a powerful aphrodisiac, and Marvin was already hard again. Wilford stood, causing Marvin to blink as the demon was already nude. When did that happen?? He pressed Marvin onto the couch, sticking two fingers in him as he slowly worked Marvin open. Marvin let out small breaths, whining and quietly begging for more. Wilford, who had decided Marv was stretched enough, somehow had lube and covered himself with it. Marvin watched him, but shut his eyes as Wilford pushed into him, causing a moan that was practically a scream to emit from Marvin. Yeah, he would have some complaints from the neighbors tomorrow. Wilford waited for the mortal's signal to go, which was given as soon as Marvin realized Wilford was waiting. Wilford quickly fucked Marvin into oblivion, the latter using a pillow to muffle some of the noises he made as to not wake the neighbors. 

Marvin was practically sobbing as he came a second time, and then somehow managed a third. Wilford had barely slowed down, mainly chasing his own orgasm as he whispered praises into Marvin's ear. Marvin had just cum for the fourth time when he felt Wilford fill him. Wilford himself let out a loud moan, slowing to a stop as he came down from his high. He looked down at Marvin. "I hope I didn't push you too far, pretty."

Marvin shook his head quickly, looking at Wilford. Out of breath, he whispered. "No, not at all... thank you." 

Wilford flashed his shark grin again, suddenly dressed once more despite Marvin's absolute confusion. "Well, I suppose I should be leaving. You know how to call me if you ever want to again." And with a flash, Marvin was laying there alone on his couch, panting. He shakily got up and reached for his phone. 2:49 am. Marv decided to call in sick to work today. 


End file.
